The Kingdom
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John is the prince of Skyworld. John was forced to marry Ryback. John then meets someone that changes everything. M/M Undertaker/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**The kindom. Another story. **

**Taker/John Cena **

**hope ya'll like **

* * *

John woke up, as he heard some noises outside. John groans and started to walk to the restroom. John is the prince of Skyworld. John's father is still living but his mother has gone. John had been around the castle for a long time. John grew up as a prince and living under some orders.

John could never leave the castle until he is married. John thought about getting married. John has to marry a prince, no one else. John had met a few princes but he didn't like any of them.

"Sir, your father is waiting for you downstairs" said the guard

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute" said John. The guard nodded and left. John looked went outside on the balcony and sighed. John then turned and started walking downstairs. John sees two people talking and laughing.

"John my boy" said John's father "Glad you came, this is Ryback, he is a prince, and he came to visit you."

John just nodded, not saying anything. Ryback bowed and held John's hand. John pulled away from him.

"John, I'm sorry but this is the man, you are going to marry" said John's father

"What! No I won't marry Ryback, I don't even know him" said John.

Ryback just looked at him confused "I thought you said he want to marry me?"

John's father looked at him and smiled "John, you are going to marry him, no matter what"

John sighed and starts walking away.

"John! Get back here" yelled John's father.

Ryback watched as John left. John went outside and grabbed a horse. John started riding it around to try to relax. "I can't believe it, why would father want me to marry him, I don't even know him, or like him"

John stops at a river and sits down looking at his reflection. "Diamond, I don't want to marry him, I want to marry someone I love" John looked up at his black shire horse, Diamond. "I mean, Ryback, no I don't even think he is handsome," John gets a rock and throws it. "I don't know what to do"

John walked to Diamond and pets him. "At least I got you, Diamond" John got on Diamond and started riding back to the castle. John just thought about the marriage and Ryback.

…

Mark was running away from the guards. Mark had stole some and tried to escape. The guards had their swords and guns out. Mark then drops boxes to stop the guards. Mark runs and slides under a wall. The guards stopped and looked for Mark but didn't find him anywhere. The guards grunts and started walking away.

Mark sighed and started walking to a house. Hunter came and sat down, with the food he brought. Mark smiled along with Hunter.

"Well, what do we have here" said Mark

"You know same food" said Hunter smiling. Mark and Hunter started eating and talking. Mark and Hunter were left to die until Mark stoop and took care of Hunter. Mark grew up stealing food just to keep Hunter from starving. Mark barely ate, but now Hunter was old enough to get his own food.

"I saw a new prince walking in the castle, I wonder how that will go" said Hunter

"I don't know either, but I bet he will leave just like the others."

Both of them finished and sat there for a while. Mark then hears some noise outside, and people laughing and screaming. Mark and Hunter walked out and went to see what was going on. Mark sees a man being dragged and pulled, and dropped. Ryback then comes and stands right in front of the man.

Ryback grabs a whip and just smiled at the man. The man closed his eyes. The guards were laughing as Ryback started whipping the ground next to the man.

"This is to teach you a lesson to not mess with a prince" said Ryback "When I am walking you stay out of my way"

Ryback lifted the whip. Mark had enough. Mark ran and tackled Ryback down. Everyone got surprised, no one had ever done that to a prince. The man looked up shocked. Hunter runs and held the man's hand and led him to the crowd. Hunter stopped and sees if Mark is okay.

"You bastard!" yelled Ryback as he gets the dirt off him. "You will pay for this"

"I'm so scared" said Mark rolling his eyes.

Ryback grabbed the whip but Mark steps on it. Ryback then trips Mark. Mark gets up but was stop when a sword was pointed to his neck. Mark just looked up, angry. Ryback then hits Mark on the head. Mark falls; Ryback then kicks him on the stomach. Mark rolled and Ryback kicked him again.

"You will never do that again, you hear" said Ryback

Mark just laid there coughing out blood. Ryback grabbed Mark chin and lifted him up. Ryback then punched Mark on the gut. Mark falls down coughing. Ryback then gets on his horse and head for the castle.

Mark got up slowly and walked to his place. Hunter and the man were both drinking water. Mark lay down and sighed.

"Thank you" said the man

"You're welcome," said Mark

"My name is Randy Orton"

"Mark,"

"And I'm Hunter"

Randy smiled "Thank you guys so much for helping me"

"That's what we do," said Hunter smiling.

Randy smiled and then frowned when he sees Mark bleeding from his mouth. Randy got some water and placed it on Mark's head. Randy then cured Mark.

"Thank you" said Mark

"You're welcome it's the least I can do for you" said Randy.

"Randy tell us about yourself" said Hunter

"Well, I've grown up by myself, I took care of myself, I never had anyone with me, I have to steal some food so I won't starve, but I am living well, with food and shelter."

Mark and Hunter nodded and Randy just sighed. "Well you are welcome to stay with us" said Hunter

Randy smiled and hugged Hunter. Hunter just laughed and looked at Mark who was smiling. Mark sees the sky is dark and looks out the window they have. Mark looks at the big castle. Mark wished he could live there, he could imagine what life would be like.

Mark then looks at Hunter and Randy they were both sleeping. Mark smiled and puts the cover over them so they won't get cold. Mark yawned and lay down. Mark then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryback paced back and forth while John Cena Sr. just stared at him. Ryback was still mad about yesterday; no one had ever tackled him down or disrespects him.

"Look we will find the man, and take him to prison" said Cena Sr.

"No, I want him dead, he disrespected me, and I will never forget that" said Ryback

"But we are going to have to find him first, and then you could do whatever you want"

John walked down listening to his father and Ryback. John laughed when he heard Ryback got tackled by a man in the streets. John then frowned when he heard they will prison him or kill him.

"Father, you know we can't just kill because we want to" said John

"John, the man tackled Ryback, he deserves death" said Cena Sr.

"No, he just tried to defend the man, who couldn't defend himself" said John

"I know, but the man did wrong"

John just sighed and looked at the floor.

"Well, I was planning a masquerade party, where you get to wear mask" said Cena Sr.

"What for?" asked John

"Well, for you and Ryback, my son"

John starred at him, "Really father, I don't want to marry him or even be near him"

Ryback just smiled "Too late John, we are having the party"

John sighs and looks down.

"Now go up stairs and start planning what you are going to wear" said Cena Sr.

John looked at Ryback and rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. John sat on the bed, and looked out the balcony. John sighed and fell on his bed. "This is going to be a long night"

…

Mark walked around the place and sees a paper on the ground. Mark picks it up and reads it.

"Wow a masquerade party," said Mark "Maybe I should go and see what it's like inside"

Mark told Hunter his plan but Hunter wasn't sure if Mark should go.

"I don't know Mark, lots of people are going to be there, maybe you can get caught by that prince" said Hunter

"No, I won't all I need is a mask," said Mark "And then I will just go in and out, I don't plan on staying long"

Hunter sighed and nodded "Okay, but be careful Mark"

Mark smiled and went to find himself a mask to wear. Mark fins a white mask and a costume that goes with it. Mark smiles and grabs them without anyone noticing.

Mark took it to his place and started painting the mask black. Randy helped with the costume, changing the style and color. Once it was finished Mark puts it on. It fits perfect; Mark smiled as Hunter just stared at him in awe. Randy gave thumbs up.

…

John gets a mask and tries it with his costume that the maid had brought him. John sighed "Why me, I don't want to go" John went to the bathroom and started washing his face. John looked at himself. "O well John, you must, or else it will be bad."

John then gets ready for the party and looked outside. John's father was telling everyone to move this or that. John saw some decorations that were taken inside. John sat down and hoped this would end soon.

…

Mark looked outside and sees some royal family entering the castle. Mark looks at Hunter and Randy. "You two be careful alright"

Hunter nodded "You too"

Mark nodded and left to follow the people. Mark walked pass the guards and stands in front of the door. Mark looked up in awe. The castle was bigger up close then outside. Mark started walking inside the castle behind some people who were laughing and smiling. Everyone had their masks on.

Mark walked in and just stood still behind a pole. The king then enters the ball room and says his hello. The king stands in front.

"My friends, I'm glad ya'll came, this is a party to celebrate my son's and prince Ryback wedding"

John was upstairs listening to his father talk. John just wanted to go out there and leave as fast as he could. Ryback was walking down and stood in front of John.

"Hello, John may I escort you to the ballroom" said Ryback

"Yes," John sighed.

Ryback lend out a hand. John just took and started walking down the stairs with him.

"And there they are" said Cena Sr.

Everyone clapped and Mark looked at Ryback. "Oh, great" Mark walked to the crowd and just looked.

John just waved his hand while Ryback lifted his arms. Ryback held John's hand and led him to the table. John sat down along with Ryback.

"Thank you Cena Sr., I am happy to marry your son, now let us have some fun" said Ryback.

John just shook his head and started drinking his wine. Mark looked at John, Mark felt something inside. Mark sighed and walked to get closer. Music then hits and everyone started dancing on the floor.

John looked around and then at Ryback who was talking to his friends. John looks down and just closed his eyes. Mark walked up and stopped in front.

Mark then heard a music playing. Mark smiled he liked this song. The song was called Blackheart by Two Steps from Hell. Mark looked at John and sighed "here goes nothing"

Mark walked up to John "May I have this dance with you Prince John"

John looked up and starred at the man. He had green eyes, tall, John just blinked. John was distracted by those beautiful greens eyes that stared at him.

John looked at Ryback he was laughing with his other friends then back at the man. "Yes I would like to dance with you"

John grabbed the man's hand and the man led the way.

Mark smiled as he led John to the dance floor. Mark grabbed John hand and placed the other on his shoulders. John smiled as Mark started swaying. Mark started turning and spinning John around. Mark went along with the music.

John laughed as he danced with the music with this man. John laughed as the man picked him up and twirled him around. John closed his eyes as he was twirled around. Mark smiled and let John down.

Ryback looked at the guard the tapped him. "What?"

The guard pointed at John and the man with the mask.

Ryback looked at John then gets angry. Ryback storms towards them.

"Who are you?" asked John

Mark didn't say anything. Mark then looked at him "They call me Undertaker, but you can call me Taker"

"Taker, well I'm John Cena, Prince of Skyworld"

Mark smiled "I know,"

Mark started swaying to the music and John rested his head on Mark's chest. Mark smiled and enjoyed the moment. John looks up at Mark, and Mark just stares at him.

John wrapped his arms around Mark and brought him closer. They were an inch away from kissing. John closed his eyes and leaned.

Mark was then pushed off and got punched. Ryback then grabs John and held him close. John looked at Taker worried. Mark got up and held his jaw. Ryback then punched him again. Mark falls and Ryback gets on top of him. Ryback started punching Mark. All Mark did protect himself.

"Stop, Ryback" yelled John

Ryback kept on hitting Mark.

"Stop Ryback, leave him alone."

John had enough and pushes Ryback off of Taker. Ryback falls and gets up. John then steps in front of him. "Leave him alone, all he wanted to do is just dance"

Ryback stared at Taker. Ryback then grabbed John by the arm and dragged him.

"Let me go," said John.

Mark gets up and follows to where they were going. John was then dragged to his room. Ryback threw him inside.

"How could you John, you are supposed to be with me" yelled Ryback "You and I are getting married, you should not go out with anyone you want."

"Listen Ryback, I get to go with anyone I want, we are not even married yet, and I don't want to marry you,"

"Too bad John, you are, just like your father said" Ryback storm off to the door and stops "By the way, if I see you with him or anyone, they will get hurt."

Ryback then slam the door. John let out a yell and fell to his knees. John then looked up "Why, why me" John just sat down and laid his head between his knees. John felt a hand on his shoulder. John looks up and sees Taker.

John got up and smiled "Taker you're here"

"Of course I am, I won't leave you just yet" said Taker

John then frowned "If Ryback sees you again he will kill you"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" said Taker.

John and Taker talked and laughed until it was twelve. Taker looks up and goes to the balcony.

"Wait" yelled John "Am I ever going to see you again?"

Taker smiled "Yes, just be here waiting for me" Taker then jumped off and land. Taker started running and then disappears in the dark. John sighed and walked to his bed and lay down. John smiled as he thought about the dance. John then felt sleepy.

Mark jumped and hides while the guards passed by. Mark then make it to his home. Mark goes in and sees Randy and Hunter laying down sleeping. Mark smiled and placed the cover over them.

Mark takes the mask off and lays it down. Mark looked at the castle and smiled. He had a fun time. Mark then checked his lips and they were bleeding still. Ryback attacked him well. Mark looks up "He will pay"


	3. Chapter 3

Ryback went outside and walked around the village. Ryback pushed every single person that gets in his way. Ryback then bumps into Randy. Ryback stumbles and looks up at him.

"You again" said Ryback "Now I got you"

"Please, sorry" plead Randy

Hunter and Mark ran to Randy but were stopped by the guards. Ryback takes out a sword.

"You know what happens when you mess with me" said Ryback.

Hunter pushes the guards down and ran in front of Randy hugging him "No, I won't let you"

"Well then I could kill both of you"

Mark runs and punches Ryback on the face. Ryback stumbles and falls. Mark stood there in front of Hunter and Randy.

"Run!" yelled Mark

"But Mark" said Hunter

"I'll be fine"

Hunter nodded and held Randy's hand started running. The other guards chase after them.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that" yelled Ryback

Ryback runs and Mark moves and trips him. Ryback falls and Mark kicks him. Ryback grabbed Mark's foot and dropped him. Ryback rolled on top of Mark. Ryback then brings the sword down.

Mark yelled as it scratched him on the side of the stomach. Mark grabs Ryback hand pushes him. Mark tried to get up but stumble. Mark's cut is so deep.

Ryback gets up and charges.

"Ryback, what are you doing" yelled John

Ryback stopped "John, you are not suppose to be out here, go back in the castle"

"Ryback, what are you doing to him?"

"None of your business, he deserve this"

"No, let him go, now come inside, my father is waiting for you" said John. Ryback sighed and climbed his horse and rode back to the castle. Mark was bleeding; he is losing a lot of blood. John gets off his horse and kneels down to Mark.

"Don't worry, I am here to help" said John

"Thank you" said Mark

John smiled and whipped Marks blood. Mark flinched as John started rubbing his cut. John then looks at Mark. John just stares. Mark just looks at him. John then sees the busted lips. John remembers Taker bleeding from his lips when Ryback attacked him.

"I'm sorry, you look a lot like someone I met yesterday, he has the same green eyes" said John smiling.

"Really," said Mark "What's his name?"

"They call him the Undertaker,"

Mark smiled, he stills remembers. "Oh,"

John laughed and wrapped Mark around the cut. John helped Mark out and smiled. John looked one more time, then he turned and head home.

Mark smiled "That was close, I wonder if he will accept me, if I'm just a poor man"

…

John walked back and started towards the castle, there his father was waiting. John sighed and walked towards him.

"Hello, father, is there something wrong?" asked John

"Yes, why did you leave the castle" said Cena Sr.

"Dad, all I wanted to do was look around, I don't like staying here all the time"

"I don't care if you don't like staying here, but you can't leave the castle no matter what."

"Yes I can and I will; besides I wanted to see the outside world"

"From now on, if you leave the castle you will be punished"

John starred at him "Fine, but you can't stop me from going anyways" John then started walking to his room.

"Come back here, John" yelled Cena Sr.

John ignored him and walked to his room. John slams the door and sits down on his bed. John closed his eyes and dreamed about the dance yesterday with the undertaker. John smiled and turned. "I wonder when I am going to see you"

…

Mark limped back to his house. Hunter runs up to Mark and helps him sit down. Mark grunts as he sits. His cut still hurts.

"You okay, Mark" asked Hunter

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hunter, it's just a cut" said Mark

Randy comes and sits down. "I'm sorry Mark, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt"

"Its fine Randy, it's not your fault" said Mark

Randy looks at him "Thank you Mark,"

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for" said Mark. "How are you guys"

"Fine, we lost the guards, they are gone now" said Hunter

"Good," Mark laughed "Come on let's eat"

The sun was setting and Mark gets up to get his mask. Mark grabs it and puts it on. Mark turns around and Hunter stops him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see John, I told him, he will see me again" said Mark

Hunter looks down "Okay, but be careful"

Mark smiled "I will" Mark kissed Hunter's head and left. Hunter just smiles and sits next to Randy.

…

John sighed and started walking around. John reads a book then throws it. John walks and trips. John sighed and just lies on the floor. John stared at the ceiling, John then laughed. John then hears Ryback walking to his room.

Ryback stops and knocks "John you in there?"

John just sighs and walks to answer the door. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you" said Ryback. Ryback went inside and slammed John on the door. Ryback held him tight.

"Get off me" yelled John

"No, you are going to be mine, later on" Ryback leaned and tried to kiss him. John moves out of the way. Ryback grabs John's hands and raised them above his head. John struggled to get out. "You are going to enjoy this"

Ryback kissed John. John struggles to get out of the way. John then hits Ryback on the crotch. Ryback yells and stumbles back. John just stares at him.

"I want you out of here" said John

Ryback gets up and stares at John "You will pay for this" Ryback then left. John just rolled his eyes and walked outside.

John walks and sees someone on the trees standing. John gets closer, and sees a man. The man then jumps in front of John.

"Taker!" yelled John

"Hey, John" said Taker.

John smiled and hugged him. Taker was shocked but he hugged him back. John looks around and grabs his hand and led him to his room.

John then closes the door. John turns to Taker and smiled.

"I'm so glad you came" said John

"Of course, I said we will see each other again" said Taker

"Taker, where are you from?" asked John

Mark looks up shocked then thinks "Um.., I am from Nemesis"

"Oh, I never heard of that place"

"The place is really far away, hardly anyone leaves Nemesis"

"Then why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see new things, I wanted to walk around free, you know, look at the world, instead of…"

"Of staying in the castle for a long time"

"Um that's right"

John looks down "I wish I could just walk around, not just stay here all day, I went outside today and I get in trouble for it"

"Well, they can't stop you from doing what you want" said Taker

"You're right, I won't stop going out there, I just want to be free, plus I don't even want to marry Ryback"

"You should talk to your father,"

"I did, but he won't listen to me"

Mark and John started talking and laughed. John laughed and looked at Taker. John leaned and kissed Taker. Taker was shocked but then he kissed him back. John wrapped his arms around Taker's neck. Taker grabbed John's and makes him straddle him. Taker then lifts him up and lays him on the bed.

Taker started kissing down John's neck. John moaned. Taker smiled and kissed him again.

"John!" yelled Ryback.

Taker looks up and John looks at shock.

"I think he is coming this way" said John worried, "You have to go Taker"

Taker looked at John and kissed him. Taker then gets up and goes to the window. John watched him leave. Taker looks back and blows him a kiss.

John smiled then heard a loud knock. John grunts and opens the door "What?"

Ryback looks at him "I heard a man sneaked in, and I thought he was heading to hurt you, so I came to check on you"

"I'm fine, thanks," said John

"But did you see him"

"No I didn't, maybe he left already"

Ryback looked at him "Okay" Ryback then left. John closed the door and walks to his bed. John looks and sees a rose on the bed. John picked it up and smiled "Oh, Taker"

…

Mark heads home and takes off his mask. Mark smiled and sits down. Mark thought about the kiss, that whole scene. Mark then looks at Hunter and Randy both sleeping. Mark lifts his shirt, and sees blood. His cut was still bleeding. Mark just sighs and lies down and sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up to a sound of knocking. John gets up slowly and answers it. "What do you want?"

"Well, good morning to you too" said Cena Sr.

John just smiled "Good morning now what is going on"

"Nothing just came to see that you don't leave the castle, like I said before"

"Then how some Ryback gets to go"

"Because he is stronger then you and he also knows how to defend himself."

"But every time he goes, he ends up hurting people out there, they don't deserve punishment"

"John, Ryback does because they always disrespect him, like the one man, the one that tackled him, and fought."

John looks down "Father, Ryback almost killed him, he didn't deserve that, and he just saved his friend"

"John, he isn't supposed to mess with the prince, maybe one day he will get you and hurt you, that's why I don't want you to leave this castle."

John sighed "Okay, father" Cena Sr. hugged him and walked off.

"Oh, John I will be gone for two months, I want you to run this castle starting tomorrow, I will be leaving now, good bye son."

"Okay, father" said John. John's father then leaves. John watches as his father and several guards went out and disappeared.

John walks outside and just stares at the village. John then sees horses running. John looks at them "That's odd, what are they doing"

Ryback stops the horses and looks around "Okay, guys I want you to find the man that attacked me" Everyone nodded and started running.

Mark woke up when he heard sounds of horses. Mark looks outside and sees them ridding around. "It looks like they are looking for somebody" Mark goes inside and looks out again. Three men are going around knocking off everything in their way.

Mark looks at his cut, it was better than yesterday. Hunter wakes up and walks towards Mark.

"What is going on?" asked Hunter

"I don't know, maybe they are looking for us" said Mark

"Will they find us?" asked Hunter

"No, they won't find us here, just stay quiet" Mark looked at the guards who were walking around everywhere.

Ryback stops and yells. "We are going to find that man"

John runs up behind Ryback.

"Ryback, what are you doing?" asked John

"Nothing, don't worry about," said Ryback

"No, you are going to tell me"

"No, it's none of your concern"

"Wait you are looking for the man, that attacked you, I should say"

"Okay John, yes I am, he is going to die, for disrespecting me"

"Forget it Ryback, he might be gone by now,"

Ryback sighed.

"Now let's go back alright" said John

"No, John we are going to stay here, until we find the man" said Ryback.

John just shakes his head "No, now let's go"

Ryback sighs and turns. John just stared at him. John turns and sees three people charging to him.

Ryback sees them and starts running off with his horse.

"Hey," yelled John

John looks and sees them getting close. John runs as fast as he can. John looks around and there were no guards to help him. John just runs as fast as he can.

Mark sees John in trouble. Mark then starts running after the three guys. John ran but then tripped and fell. John hurts his ankle, and yells.

One of the guys lifted a sword. John just closed his eyes. Mark then tackles on guy. John looks up shocked; it was the same guy from yesterday. Mark punches the man. The other came with a knife; Mark dodged and grabs the guy's hand. Mark then flips him over.

The third one charge and Mark grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Mark looks around it was all clear. Mark walks to John and lend a hand. John looks up and takes the hand. John yells as he stepped on his ankle. Mark then carries John to his place.

Mark lays John down. John just stares at him. The same green eyes, like the one Taker has.

"Prince John, you alright" asked Mark

"Yes, call me John" said John

Randy and Hunter had left to get some food for tonight. Mark gets up and gets the aid kit.

Mark wraps the ankle. John just stares as Mark was helping his foot. John smiled and thought about Taker.

"There you go, all better now" said Mark smiling.

John freezes the same smile as Taker. John just shakes it off "Thank you, for saving me and for this"

"Don't worry about it," said Mark

"Hey I never got your name" said John

"My name is Mark Calaway"

"Oh, well hello Mark" said John smiling.

Mark smiled and held out a hand. John laughed and gave him a hand shake. Mark puts on the radio and listened to music.

"Wow this music is beautiful," said John

"Yes, the band is called Two Steps from Hell, they just have great music"

"How is your cut" asked John

Mark lifted his shirt "It's better now"

John just stared at him "Oh good," Mark smiled and stood up. John looks at him. John had a feeling like he already knows him. Mark looks a lot like Taker, John thought about it.

Mark smiled and picked up John. John laughs "Hey careful with my foot" said John.

"Don't worry I got you" said Mark smiling.

John smiled and then heard a song on the radio. Mark started swaying John around. John smiled as he swayed with the music. The music was called friendship for last. John smiled and started feeling the music.

John then realized Mark danced just like Taker did. John then recognized him. John laughed as Mark twirled him.

Once the music stops John looks at Mark. "Mark you are Taker aren't you?"

Mark looks at him "Yes, I am, John, I'm sorry I lied to you about the place and…"

"Stop, it doesn't matter, at least I know who you are" said John smiling.

…

Ryback gets home and sits down. "John, should be coming by now"

Ryback paced back and forth. Ryback just sighs and walks to his room.

Mark and John were laughing as they were talking. Mark looks at the floor. John leaned and kissed him. Mark kissed him back, it was long passionate kiss. John pulls away and smiles.

John looks outside and sees the sunset. John frowned and kissed Mark goodbye. John headed home.

John walks to his room and lay down on the bed smiling. Ryback just comes in. John jumped and looked at Ryback.

"Where have you been?" asked Ryback

"None of your business" said John angrily

"Answer me; you know you can't be out in the streets"

"Well, why did you left me there with three guys chasing me" said John

Ryback didn't say anything.

"I was ambushed, you just ran away, you are such a coward" said John

Ryback then punches John. John falls and Ryback pulls his head up "You don't ever disrespect me, ever again"

Ryback grabs a whip and whips John. John cried out with every hit. John fell to the ground crying.

"I hope you learned your lesson" said Ryback. Ryback whipped him again and then left the room.

John was crying out in pain. John couldn't move. John closed his eyes and lets the tears flow. John then felt arms wrapping around him. John opened his eyes to see Taker.

John looks at him; he is in so much pain. Taker just closed his eyes and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, you will be fine" said Taker

"Taker," said John

"Call me Mark"

John slowly smiled "It hurts"

"I know babe," Mark moved his hands and they have blood. Mark lifts John up and placed him in the bath tub. Mark drips some water on his cuts. John closed his eye, and holds his screams. Mark started cleaning the cuts. Mark was careful not to hurt him.

"Why would Ryback, does this to me" said John

"I don't know babe, maybe he wants to be king real bad" said Mark

"I'm supposed to marry him, but I don't want to, why it has to be this way" said John looking down.

"John, your father thinks its right for the throne, you need to talk to your father, and tell him what you feel"

"I know Mark, but he doesn't listen to me" said John looking down.

"Maybe one day he will, you are just going to have to wait," said Mark

John sighed and laid his head on Mark's chest. John was still aching from the whips. Mark hugs him tightly, trying not to hurt him.

"John, Ryback will pay for what he did to you" said Mark "I promise"

Mark carried John to his bed and laid him down carefully. John stares at Mark as he pulled the covers over him. Mark kissed John and turned around. John grabbed his wrist.

"Wait don't go, please stay with me" said John

Mark starred at him "Okay"

Mark lies next to John. John wrapped his arm over Mark's waist, and lays his head on Mark's chest. Mark looks at the cuts from the whip. John was relaxing, until finally he closed his eyes and sleeps. Mark stares at John. Mark then falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

John woke up and felt arms around him. John looks and sees Mark still asleep. John smiled and turned to face him. John looked at his lips, John leaned and kissed him.

Mark wakes up "Good morning to you too"

John laughed and kissed him again. John then feels a sharp pain on his back. John clinched his eyes.

"You okay babe" asked Mark worried

"Yeah, it's just the cuts from yesterday" said John.

Mark nods and hugged John. They stayed like this for a while. Then there was a knock.

"John! Open up" yelled Ryback

Mark looks up angry but John holds him back.

"You got to go now" said John

"No I will not leave you" said Mark

John pleads and Mark sighs and starts leaving. John checks that Mark is gone and went to answer the door.

"Why don't you answer" said Ryback

"I was sleeping" said John "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking if you are okay,"

"I'm fine,"

"Look what I did yesterday was wrong and I'm sorry"

"Really, sorry Ryback but I won't forgive you"

"Fine, but just so you know, I can punish you any way I want" said Ryback smiling.

Ryback left and John just sighs and sits on the bed. John felt a rose on the bed. John picked it up and held it close to his chest. John smiled as he thought about Mark.

…

Mark walks around just looking at the view. Mark then gets tackled down. Mark struggled to get away but the guards were too strong. Mark kicks and punches but then the guards tied Mark's hands up.

They lift up Mark and punched him on the gut. Mark yells and falls to his knees. The guards kept him in place.

Ryback comes and walks towards Mark. Ryback grabbed Mark's chin.

"Well, I finally found you" said Ryback "Now I'm going to do what I always wanted to do"

The guards lift up and Mark and dragged him towards the castle. The guards led him downstairs and there was a dungeon. The guards took Mark to a room and tied him up. Mark was on his knees, and his arms are lifted above his head.

"Hello, do you remember me," said Ryback smiling "Because I remember you"

Mark looks up and stares at him, not saying anything.

"Look, what you did to me was a big mistake, so you are going to pay for what you did to me" said Ryback.

…

John walked out of the castle and walks towards Mark's home. John opens the door and sees Hunter and Randy sitting down, they look worried.

"Hello, guys I am a friend of Mark, I thought he might be here" said John

"Mark hadn't came yet, he didn't come at all today" said Hunter

"Yeah, we were waiting for him to come back but he never did," said Randy

"He is always here" said Hunter

"Guys, Mark was with me during the night, but did he come today at all, or did you at least see him" asked John

"No, we haven't" said Hunter.

John sits down; John is starting to get worried. John stands up and walks out the door.

"I'm going to look for him" said John. John walked around the village and looked everywhere. John walks farther until he sees the guards.

"Guards, I'm John Cena and I want you to tell me if you had seen the man that attacked Ryback" said John

"Yes, we did Sir, we caught him and Ryback took him to the castle" said the guard.

"Oh no, thank you" said John and started running towards the castle. John had lots of thoughts in his mind. What if Mark is already dead? "No, John he is still alive" thought John. John ran as fast as he could. John goes in the castle and heads for the dungeon.

Ryback whipped Mark on the back, so many times. Mark tried his best not to yell. Ryback stands face to face with Mark.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, man" said Ryback smiling "You shouldn't have attacked me"

"You shouldn't have been a bully to the villagers, all I did was protect him, and you deserve to be hurt"

Ryback punches Mark across the face. Mark looks down and started coughing out blood.

"Apologize to me" said Ryback

Mark looked up at him and spit in his face. Ryback just closes his eyes and chokes Mark. Mark felt his air running out. Ryback then let's go of him. Mark looks down and tries to get his air back.

Ryback got a sword and aimed at Mark's stomach. Mark just stood still. Ryback lifted the sword and then he hears a yell.

"Stop! Ryback, enough" yelled John

"What are you doing here John?" asked Ryback

"I had enough of you hurting people who are innocent" said John

John looked at Mark, John heart started hurting. John can't stand seeing Mark hurt. Mark looked up at John and just stared at him.

"John, he was the one that attacked me" said Ryback

"No he didn't, he only did what was right and that is to protect his friend" said John "You were the one that attacked first, you were the one that deserve the punishment"

Ryback walked towards John with the whip. Ryback grabbed John's head and pulled it back. Ryback lifted the whip.

"NO!" yelled Mark. John looks at him shocked.

Mark closed his eyes and looks down at the floor. Ryback threw John back and walked towards Mark with the sword. Ryback lifted the sword and Mark just closed his eyes. Mark then felt arms around him, as if they were hugging him.

"What the hell John" yelled Ryback

"I won't let you hurt him" said John

Mark opens his eyes to see John in front of him holding him tight. Ryback walks around the room.

"John, he is nothing, just a poor man in the middle of the streets" said Ryback

"No, he is a man with a heart, he saved me, right after you left me, you coward" said John

"John what the hell, you don't even know him well"

"Yes, he was nice to me and helped me heal my foot, while you were hiding on the castle"

Ryback looked at Mark. Ryback then remembered the dance. Ryback pushed John out of the way and lifted Mark's head up.

"You look a lot like someone I met at the dance" said Ryback

John looks worried; John hopes Ryback doesn't find out. John just stood still. Mark was just staring at him. Ryback then sees the cut on Mark's lips. Ryback stood back.

"Maybe, you are the one that danced with John" said Ryback

Mark swallowed but didn't say anything.

"Ryback, look what we have found when you caught him" said the guards.

Ryback walks up and grabs the mask. The same mask that the man wore at the dance. Ryback smiled and looked at John.

"I get it John, you love him don't you" said Ryback

John looks down and sigh "Ryback…"

"John, tell me the truth"

John looked at Mark and didn't say anything. Mark just looked at Ryback.

Ryback then aim the swords under Mark's neck.

"No!" said John

Ryback laughs and walks up to John. Ryback then grabbed John arm and dragged him upstairs. Mark just watched as John was struggling to get free.

…

Ryback threw John to his room. Ryback then slaps John on the face.

"Why John, why are you in love with him" asked Ryback

"Because he understands me, and he is nice to me" said John.

"Okay, but you know you are going to marry me"

"No, I don't want to marry you,"

"You are and you will,"

"No, I will find a way out of this Ryback"

Ryback sighs and leaves the room without another word. John just yells and fells to his knees. John was worried about Mark. Ryback went to his room and just laid on the bed "You will marry me, John"

…

It was in the middle of the night and John sneaked out of his room. John walked and stopped at the door. John finds the keys and went inside. John looks down and sees Mark with his head low.

John walked up and kneeled in front of him. John hugged him tight.

"Mark, I'm sorry" said John

"Doesn't matter," said Mark weakly "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to free you"

John used the keys and unchained Mark. Once Mark was released he falls but John catches him. Mark can't feel his arms, of his body. Mark's cuts stings. John helped Mark up and led him to his room.

John went up and started cleaning the scars from the whip. John cleaned them carefully and wrapped it around. Mark lay on the bed staring at John.

"I love you John" said Mark

John looked up shock; he then smiled "I love you too"

John leaned and kissed Mark passionately.

Ryback heard the door open and closed he got up and went to the dungeon. Ryback walked in and sees Mark gone. "What!"

Ryback ran up and head for John's room. Ryback stops in front of John's room. He tries to open it but it was locked.

Ryback steps back and kicks it down. Ryback looks and sees Mark and John kissing.

"Well, I was right, you do love him" said Ryback.

John looked up and worried. Mark struggles to get up and stands in front of John.

"You leave John alone" said Mark

Ryback laughed, and then tackled Mark down. They both started punching each other, rolling around. Mark then throws Ryback off and kicks him on the guts. Mark picked up Ryback and threw him through the door into the balcony. John just watched in terror.

Ryback looks down, it was like a cliff, and it was high. Mark then punches Ryback causing Ryback to fall but he hangs on to the edge. Mark looks at him and sighs "Give me your hand" said Mark

Ryback looks up and grabbed Mark's hand. Ryback then pulls on Mark's hand and Mark falls over.

"No!" yelled John

Both Mark and Ryback were hanging on. Ryback punches Mark, and Mark then punches Ryback. Ryback looks down and smiled. Ryback lets him fall and brings Mark with him.

John leaped but didn't reach Mark. Both Mark and Ryback fell off to the ground. John closed his eyes; he opens them and finds both of them lying on the ground. John runs down stairs as fast as he could. John then reaches Mark and hugs him.

"Mark! Come on Mark, wake up" said John

Mark slowly opened his eyes and looked at John. Ryback gets up limping and calls the guards. The guards grabbed John and Mark and separated them.

"No! Mark" yelled John

The guards blindfolded Mark and tied him up. The guards just hold John down.

"I want you guards to take this man, and throw him off the cliff over there" ordered Ryback

"No! No! Ryback no please, I will do anything" plead Ryback

"No John, it's too late for that" said Ryback.

Ryback walks back to the castle with John struggling to get free. Ryback turns and throws John to the floor. Ryback picks up John and led him to his room.

Ryback throws him inside and smiled. "You are going to stay here for a really long time"

Ryback then closes the door and locks it. John runs up to the door and started banging on it.  
"Ryback open up, you can't do this to me, I'm the prince; you can't do this"

John starts sliding down the door, crying. John falls to the floor, and starts crying. John yells out Mark and just placed his head between to his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

The guards walked up to a cliff and stands still. Mark tried his best to get free. Mark was then punched by the guards. Mark couldn't see anything.

Mark then heard some noises. The guards let Mark go and Mark falls to the ground. Mark then heard the noises stop. Mark was then helped up.

Mark blindfold was taken off and he sees a man smiling at him. Mark just blinks and stares at him.

"You're welcome" said the man

Mark just stared at him.

"Oh, I'm Steve Austin and you" said Steve

"Mark Calaway,"

"Well hello, come on follow me" said Steve

Mark stepped then yelled when he pressed his knee down. Mark falls and grabs on to his knee. Steve turns around and helps him sit up.

"I think you broke your knee," said Steve "What happen?"

"I was attacked by Ryback and he pulled me and we both fell of the balcony, it was high, I guess I landed on my knee."

"Oh, Ryback, man I heard about him, he is not a nice one" said Steve

Steve stands up and helps Mark up. Steve went under Mark's shoulder and helped him walk. Mark was hurting by the fall. Steve makes it to his house and goes in. Steve then sits Mark down on the couch.

Steve walks back with a glass of water "Here you go"

"Thanks"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Why were the guards about to kill you" asked Steve

Mark looked down and sighed "Ryback got mad because I attacked him, and also because I fell in love with John and John is in love with me"

"Ryback doesn't want you two together?"

"No, he doesn't all because I am just a poor man, stealing stuff to survive, and Ryback wants to marry John"

"So Ryback well do anything to marry John"

"Yes, that's why I am hurt and the guards were about to throw me off the cliff"

"Man, must have been tuff" said Steve looking down

"Yeah, I need to get back and help John"

"Right now you can't, you are hurt you have to wait for a few weeks" said Steve.

Mark looked down at his knee "You're right"

…

John was lying on the floor wishing Mark would come from the door and hug him. John started crying as he thought about Mark being thrown off the cliff. John closed his eyes shut. All he thought about was Mark.

John looks up and feels his stomach growl. John looked around he was angry. Ryback hadn't fed him, or even check on him. John walked towards the balcony and there were a few guards, making sure John doesn't escape.

John yells out in frustration and walked to the restroom. Ryback then comes in. John walks out and Ryback grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground. Ryback laughed as John looked up scared.

"Babe, we are going to get married next week," said Ryback "And you can't do anything about it" said Ryback

"No, I won't, you can't make me"

"O well see," Ryback grabbed John and forced him to kiss him. John moves but Ryback was holding to him tight.

"Get away from me" yelled John. Ryback started kissing down John's neck. Ryback placed his hands on John's hips and tries to lift the shirt off John. "I said get off me"

Ryback laughed and throws him down. "Here you go" Ryback threw a mask at John.

Ryback then left John alone again. John walked up to the mask and picks it up. The mask was covered in blood, and had a broken piece. John eyes get watery; John tried to fight not crying as he stared at the mask.

"Oh Mark, I love you so much, I miss you" cried John and he then brings the mask to his heart and hugs it. John then looks at the mask and takes it to his bed. John then holds it again and looks at the ceiling.

One guard comes in with the food and leaves it on John's bed. John walks up to it and starts eating. John ate fast, he was hungry, thirsty" John looks at the guard who was standing there. John just shakes his head.

…

It was morning; John woke up with the mask lying right beside him. John grabs it and placed it on his heart. John gets up and looks outside. The sun was going up and it looked beautiful.

John looks outside and some people are already planning for the wedding. John stops and thinks about his father. John thought his father wanted to be in the wedding. John then hears the door open.

"Morning John, did you sleep well" said Ryback

John didn't say anything.

"Well, we are already planning for the wedding, would you like to help"

"No," said John "Besides we can't get married without my father here"

"Oh, your father is coming, I just send a letter to him, he said he could come back and see the wedding"

John sighed and looked at him.

"Oh, John, if you don't marry me, you will suffer" said Ryback

John looks down "Fine, but I'm already suffering so what does it matter"

Ryback laughs and hits John. "You will see my love"

John just looks away he was hurting. Ryback laughed and left the room. John just kicks the door and falls to the floor, with tears in his eyes.

…

Mark wakes up with breakfast on the bed. Mark yawned and started eating the pancakes that were cooked. Mark then drinks some water. Mark knee was wrapped with bandage. Mark sighs and looks to see Steve coming in.

"Good morning big guy, how are you feeling" asked Steve

"Better I guess," said Mark smiling.

"Good… I guess" said Steve smiling.

"Thank you for this food"

"Oh, it was nothing"

Mark smiled and Steve laughed. "It's good to see you smile" said Steve

Mark looks down and laughed "It feels good to smile"

Steve laughed, "Good, and do you know you look hot, when you smile" said Steve winking.

Mark looked down blushing and laughed "Thank you, I guess"

"You're welcome"

Steve and Mark sat there talking about their lives and how they grew up. Steve just listened to Mark as Mark listened to Steve.

"Steve what do you know about Ryback?"

"Ryback wow, let's see, he loves power, he would do anything to rule the world,"

"Was he ever king?"

"Yes, he was, but he killed his husband, and he ruled the land by himself, he used them so he can become king"

"He killed him?"

"Yes, he says it was an accident that his husband fell from the stairs and crack his neck or something, everybody believed that story, until someone from the guards confess that Ryback poisoned his husband and threw him at the river"

"What happen to him then?"

"He got mad, and killed everyone in the palace, Ryback then walked around to find another place to rule"

Mark looked down and shook his head "Ryback is about to rule Skyworld, I need to stop this, before something bad happens to John"

"Hey, calm down, I got an idea trust me" said Steve smiling

Mark smiled and hugged Steve; Steve just smiled and hugged him back. "Oh Steve thank you"

"It's nothing" said Steve smiling. Steve looks down and leaned in to kiss Mark. Mark just stood there. Steve then pulls back "Sorry I forgot you love somebody else, can we just forget about this" said Steve embarrassed.

"Sure" said Mark smiling


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the wedding. John wakes up and just looked up at the sky. John grabs the mask and hugged it tight "I'm sorry Mark"

John gets up to and finds a suit for the wedding. John sighs and went to the restroom. John then hears the door open and closed. John walked out to see his father standing there. John sighs and walks to the bed.

"What, I don't get a hello" said Cena Sr.

"Hey father," said John looking down.

"John I know you are upset but you have to let time go by and make things better"

"No, father I don't trust Ryback, Father listen to me, Ryback had been hurting everyone, including me"

"Ryback wouldn't do such a thing, John"

John looks down "Father, please I think Ryback is up to something, I know it"

"John what are you saying…"

John sighs and starts to lift up his shirt but then Ryback came in. John puts his shirt down as fast as he could. John was so close to show his father the scars he has. Ryback smiled and looked at John.

"Today is a special day John, you should be happy"

John looks down, and starts walking away.

"John, get back here," said Cena Sr.

"Don't worry about John, he's been acting weird ever since you left" said Ryback

Cena Sr. looked at John and nodded. Ryback and Cena Sr. walked out of the room. John lies on his bed and grabs the mask and held it tight.

"It's been a week Mark, I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me" said John starting to cry.

Cena Sr. was standing next by the door and heard what John said. "Who is Mark?" thought Cena Sr. He then walks to his room to get ready.

Everyone was decorating the place with flowers and jewelry. John walked around seeing roses on the edge. John then turns and sees a cake. John just shook his head. He doesn't want this day to happen. John went outside and went to his horse Diamond. John hugs him and stays like that for a while.

"Oh, Diamond, you don't even know how much I miss Mark, or should I say Taker" said John

John then pets Diamond on the neck. John then closed his eyes. "Diamond I don't want to get married. Diamond just snores and gets back to eating. "I don't know what to do"

John walked Diamond to the cliff and stopped when he sees his father and the people setting up for the wedding. John looked at him confused.

"Father why are these people here, setting the wedding" asked John

"Because John, Ryback said he wanted to get married here, its sounds romantic does it" said Cena Sr.

"Yes, but aren't you afraid to fall off" said John looking at the bottom where the waves are crashing.

"NO, John don't worry, everything well be okay"

John just smiled and looked at the ocean. The waves are crashing into the rock, you could hear the noises. Cena Sr. left and John just looked at the sky.

"Hey John, glad to see you here" said Ryback smiling.

John just looked down.

"Do you like it here" asked Ryback

"No, why do you want to get married here" said John

"Oh, because this is the same cliff that we threw Mark off," said Ryback smiling.

John just looked down, tears forming on his eyes. John then looked down.

"I thought it will be lovely if we marry here, where Mark's death occur"

"You son of a…"

"Shut it John, in no time you will be mine" said Ryback smiling and started walking away. John picks up and rock and throws it to the ocean, yelling and he fell to his knees.

Diamond just stood there watching John. Diamond gets closer and John hugs him. John starts crying and gets up and walks home.

John stood in his room and sat on his bed, looking at the mask. John sighed and held it closed. John's father comes in.

"What is that you're holding" asked Cena Sr.

"Nothing father,"

"John tell me"

"No, it's nothing alright now just drop it okay"

"John… you can tell me anything"

"No," John got up and walked outside holding on tight to the mask.

"Okay, John, now get ready you have an hour till the wedding" said Cena Sr.

John nodded and looked out into the sky. John looks around and walked towards the suite and he grabs it. John sighs and walks to put on the suite. It was light blue, with a royal blue Jacket. John looks down, and looked at the mirror.

"Well here goes nothing" said John and walked out the door.

Ryback was putting on the suite, and smiled. Ryback couldn't wait to be king. Ryback laughed and grabbed a knife and placed it on his belt. Ryback then puts the shirt over it so now one would see it.

…

Ryback was waiting at the altar. Ryback looked over the cliff and smiled. Ryback heard music and he looked up.

There goes John and his father next to him walking down towards Ryback. Ryback smiled as Cena Sr. grabs John's hand and placed it on Ryback's hand. John just accepted and stood in front of Ryback. John just looked down as they turn towards the minister.

The minister did his speech, and John was daydreaming, wishing it was Mark he is marrying. All John could think about is Mark, John looked the ocean. John didn't even pay attention to the minister. Until he asked the questions.

"Ryback do you accept Prince John Cena, as your wedded husband" asked the minister

"I do"

"John Cena, do you accept Prince Ryback as you wedded husband"

John looks down; John had lots of thoughts in his head. John just starred at out of the ocean. Cena Sr. looked at John and nodded telling him to accept. John tears were filling up.

Ryback gave him a threatening stare. John sighed "I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and man; you may now kiss the man"

Ryback leaned but stopped when he heard yelling.

"Stop!" yelled the man. Everyone turned, all surprised and shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

John looked to see a man that had a mask on. The mask is different from the undertaker's. John then looked down and sighed.

The man came closer. "You can't marry this man"

"Why not" said Cena Sr.

"Because he is a killer, he killed his own husband" said the man

"What are you talking about that's not true" yelled Ryback as he was getting nervous.

"Oh, its true Ryback, you know it," said the man

"What is he talking about Ryback?" asked Cena Sr.

"Nothing, he is just lying, he doesn't know what he is talking about" said Ryback

"Oh really, what about the kingdom you destroyed, you know about that do you, do you remember"

Ryback looks at him not knowing what to say, "No that's not true,"

John just stares in shock and looked at the man with the mask. Cena Sr. gets up and looks at Ryback then at the man.

"Ryback, what kingdom is he talking about" asked Cena Sr.

"Nothing he's lying," said Ryback again getting nervous.

Ryback had enough and tackled the man down and started punching him. The man throws him off and gets up and kicks Ryback on the ribs. Ryback yells and rolls over. Ryback then gets up and punched the man on the face.

The mask broke and the man looked up with half the broken.

"Mark!" said John

Mark gets up and charges towards Ryback and tackles him. Ryback punched Mark again. Mark gets up and punched him on the guts. Mark was punching Ryback one by one. Ryback was losing air. Ryback falls and looks to see a stick. Ryback grabs it and hits Mark on the head.

Mark stumbles and falls holding his cut above his eye. Ryback gets up and strikes but Mark got the stick and snapped it in half. Mark gets up now bleeding and kicks Ryback on the head.

Ryback falls hard. Ryback starts crawl away as Mark was getting closer to him. Ryback then kicks Mark knee. Mark yells and falls down.

John ran but was stopped by his father. John looked in horror as Mark couldn't get up. Mark crawls and Ryback steps on his hurt knee. Mark yells, Ryback then pushes pressure on Mark's knee.

Mark tried to fight back but Ryback would step on his knee. Mark then got dirt and threw it at Ryback's eyes. Ryback grunt and stumbles back. Mark then kicks him on the head.

Ryback was knocked out. Mark gets up slowly and turns around to see John.

"Guards arrested this man" yelled Cena Sr.

The guards grab Mark and held him down. Cena Sr. then got a sword and walked towards Mark. Mark struggled to get free but stopped when the sword pointed towards Mark's neck.

Cena Sr. swings then stopped when John hugged Mark.

"No father, don't kill" said John

"John what are you doing?" said Cena Sr.

John looks at Mark and he smiled weakly. "You can't kill him"

"And why not"

"Because I… I… I love him father, and I can't let you take him away from me"

"John, you can't be in love with him, he's not even a prince"

"I know father, I don't care if he is a prince or not, I love him, no matter what"

"John, you know the rules, you can't, and you just can't"

"I know father, but I love him, I don't care about the rule, he is the one I'm in love with"

"He is just a poor man"

"No, he is a man that has a heart, he saved me, he took care of me, he always makes me smile, he is everything to me"

"I'm sorry John, but he has to be punished for what he did to Ryback."

John looked at Mark and hugged him tight "I won't let you"

"John, please…"

"No father" John stands up and lifts his shirt revealing his scars from the whip. "Look"

"Who did this to you?"

"It was Ryback, he whipped me, he punched me, and he locked me up in my room, he left me to starve"

"John…I…I didn't know, I'm sorry"

John looked down "Please let Mark go"

John's father looked down and nodded. The guards released Mark.

John helps Mark stand up and John kissed him. Mark smiled as they pulled apart and stared for a while.

Cena Sr. just stared at them, he never seen John so happy, he could tell by their eyes they are deeply in love. Cena Sr. looks down and thought about the rule. He then just nodded and looked at John and Mark.

"John, forget about the rule, you could marry Mark" said Cena Sr. smiling

John smiled and went to hug his father "Thank you"

Cena Sr. just smiled and looked at Mark and smiled. "I'm sorry about all this"

"Don't worry about it" said Mark. John laughed and kissed Mark. Everyone cheered and Mark twirled John around.

Mark hugged John and sees Ryback charging. Mark turns them around and Ryback stabs Mark in the back. John just had a face of terror.

Mark starts falling and John hangs on to him tightly. Ryback looks at Mark and laughed. Ryback pulled John up and threw him. Ryback picked up Mark and takes the knife out and points it to Mark's neck.

John gets up and pushed Ryback. Ryback lets go of Mark and Ryback stumbles and falls down the cliff. John looks down and sees Ryback disappear. John just sighs and went to Mark.

Mark was lying on the ground, bleeding everywhere. John kneels and hugged him tight. John looks at Mark and starts crying.

"Mark…" said John

Mark smiled and caressed John's cheek with his hand. "It'll be okay, it's just a cut"

John just nodded and hugged him tighter. Mark started closing his eyes.

The nurses came and carried Mark towards the room. John held tight to Mark's hand. "You will be okay Mark… just hang on"

The doctors and nurses did there thing, they cleaned the blood and wrapped the bandage around Mark.

John was sitting on the bed next to Mark. John hadn't move. John held Mark's hand. Mark then squeezed John's hand. John looks up surprised. Mark was smiling at John. John smiles and lets tears of joy fall from his eyes.

Mark lifts his hand and whips the tears with his thumb.

"It's okay babe, everything is alright" said Mark

"Oh, Mark… I just thought I was going to lose you and…."

"SHh… babe don't worry I will always be here" said Mark smiling.

John starts crying again and Mark pulled John down to kiss him.

…

Mark was waiting at the altar. It's been a month since Mark got stabbed. Mark felt much better now, and happy to get married to the one man he loves John.

John walked down, smiling so big. John had tear of joy as he reached and held Mark's hand. Mark was smiling as he led John to face the minister.

After all the speech it was time to kiss the man.

Mark smiled and leaned in kissing John passionately. John wrapped his arms around Mark. Mark laughed and picked up John twirling him around. John laughed.

Cena Sr. watched with a smiled on his face. He was proud to see John happy. Cena Sr. walks up to Mark and gets his crown.

"Mark, you and John are now the rulers of Skywolrd"

Cena Sr. placed a crown on Mark's head. He then hugged him tight. Cena' Sr. placed the crown on John's head. Mark and looked at each other and smiled. They all hugged each other.

Mark turns to see Hunter and Randy cheering and clapping. Mark just laughed and walked John to the castle.

John gets up and leads Mark to the middle of the floor. The music Blackheart played.

"This is the song we danced to when we met" said Mark smiling

"Yes, now it's our wedding song" said John "I love you Mark"

Mark smiled and kissed John "I love you too"

Everyone had fun at the party, people danced and others just sat there.

Mark looked at John and carried him.

"Hey where are we going" asked John smiling

"Bedroom, I am going to show you how much I love you" said Mark smiling.

Mark closes the door of their room and laid John down kissing him. John kissed him back.


End file.
